


Congratulations

by The_Beatle_Queen



Series: Congratulations Verse (The Travelling Wilburys) [1]
Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), The Beatles (Band), The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bob is confused, Bottom Bob, Bottom George, Broken Heart, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, First Meetings, First Time, George has a crush, Loss, M/M, Sex, Smut, The Traveling Wilburys - Freeform, Top Bob, Top George, Weed, time jumps, wise words of my fake Roy Orbison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beatle_Queen/pseuds/The_Beatle_Queen
Summary: George and Bob love each other... but for some reason they just can’t be happy(That’s a terrible summary... sorry)





	1. Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> the title is based on the song Congratulations by The Travelling Wilburys and each chapters title is based on a line from the song. i hope you enjoy this fan fiction
> 
> Peace and Love

1962

the door swung open to the studio as George ran in with the biggest smile on his face. he had a record in his hands as he sat on the couch, his legs jumping up and down 

“jeez, Geo whats got you so exited” Ringo asked from behind his drum set 

George looked up at John who was placing his guitar down, then coming to sit next to George along with Paul 

“I got this new album a few days ago, last night i finally listened to it and its amazing, his voice is so different but beautiful, his songs are so interesting and his face, his... lips..” he brushes his hands over the picture of the man on the cover. what really compelled George to buy it was how beautiful the man on the cover is. Slightly curled hair, deep eyes and oh god those lips.... George almost forgets he was talking to other people, as soon as he realized what he was about to say he shut his mouth and blushes 

John and Paul laughed 

“George, do you fancy this guy” Paul asked half serious, half joking

George blushes harder holding the record to his chest

“Whats this guys name that court our little Geo’s heart” John snacked the recorded from Georges tight hold, George tried to grab it but John kept it away from his grasp 

“Bob Dylan” John said

Gorge sat back down on the couch like a kid as he watched his friends eye the record 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

1964

The Beatles are sitting around the lounge room in there hotel room, all in their classic Beatles suits when there is a knock on the door

All their heads shot up looking at the door. Who could it be, they weren’t expecting anyone... maybe it was Brian

George and John was the ones who got up, another knock came at the door a bit louder and hard.

“Yer, I’m comin’ I’m comin’” George yelled

He swung the door open with John right behind him as he did so

A laugh came from John at the person at the door

“Well I’m sure you are coming for him, ay’ Geo” John quips getting a hit on the arm from George

The person at the door let out a throaty chuckle

Making George’s knees weak

It’s really him, the most beautiful person on earth is at the door looking at me with those’s eyes and his kissable lips curled up into a smile.... Bob Dylan

He’s looking into George’s eyes, not paying much attention to the other Beatle.

“Uhh, Hello” a voice comes from behind George from John

Breaking George from his thoughts and Bob look up from George

“What you doing here Bob” John asked

“Oh well, just wanted to meet the famed Beatles.. I mean I was almost killed by all those girls out there” Bob answers in the raspy voice he is so well known for

George swooned way to obviously for someone like him

George doesn’t know what it is, he’s liked people before but he’s always been cool and collected

And hes met famous people before, he’s met Elvis Presley for crying out loud

But Bob is just so cute and hot and mature

It’s hard for George to not just jump on him and start begging him to fuck him

John grabbed George’s shoulders moving him out of the way, George had been to occupied with his thoughts to notice was Bob and John where saying

“Come on in, we’re in the lounge”

George turned and walked to the lounge room try to regain some control over himself

He sat back on the couch across from the other, where he was sat before facing Paul and Ringo

John and Dylan walked in my right after George had sat, John sat on the loan arm chair

Leaving Bob the space next to George

George blushes as Bob sat down next to him

Making John, Paul and Ringo laugh at the youngest’s awkwardness around the Rock star

Ever since George had found his album those two years ago, he had fallen more and more for him even though they hadn’t even met. he watched every interview and appearance on TV.. it was insane, he was obsessed and the other Beatles didn't let him get away with it with out them mocking him.... a lot 

“So how have you all been”

“We’ve been good”

Bob turned to his left

“You all good George... you seem a bit off or is this just how you always are”

“Oh don’t worry about him” Paul started “hes just admires you and you face, trust me he looks at his photos of you for hours... and at night he” Paul smirked as he makes a obscene hand gesture while John and Ringo laughed

Bobs eyes went wide for a second then looked to George again who was blushing like crazy looking at the floor, God dammit Paul..

Bobs sorta amazed, a beatle let alone the hottest one looked up to him.. and was the other thing be a joke George could never find Bob.... attractive..

“just a joke, at least the second part, we don’t know what George does with photos of you”

They all talked for a while, George getting more comfortable around them.

Bob had put his arm on the back of the sofa slightly touching his back.

Bob lifted his hand and reached into his pocket... and leaned in

“Have you guys ever tried weed?”

The question hanged in the air for a moment until Ringo answered

“No, not as far as I’m aware”

“Well you guys want to try some”

We all looked at each other coming to a mutual agreement without have to speak, we just knew

“Yer... yer we would” Paul said to Bob

He stood up and looked at all the Beatles

“Let’s go to a bed room... this is still illegal”

They all got up and headed to the hallway with four individual rooms, going into the closest room, which happened to be George’s

They all went in and sat on the bed and discarded there jackets, it’s a rare accurance that they all get separate rooms, they usually need to sleep in a bed with one of the others... John and Paul weren’t happy about it since they where in a relationship that they thought they where keeping secret from the others but it was way to obvious

Bob got out a bag of weed and started rolling a joint then lit it handing it to Ringo who volunteered to go first, taking a long drag before letting out a puff of smoke

Then pasted to Paul, then to John then to Bob he took a drag then let out a long stream of smoke letting his head fall back, he looked pornographic with his lips slightly parted his eyes screwed shut it made George’s pants get slightly tighter

Bob looked to George on his right, his eyes already looked slightly lidded and veiny. He lifted his hand to George’s mouth pushing the joint slightly against his mouth to get him to open his mouth

George obliged opening his mouth slightly allowing Dylan to push the joint into his mouth then closing his lips around it, he could hear bobs breath hitch as his lips rested against his fingers

George took a big drag staring directly at Bob, while Bob was focused on looking at the lips that rested against his fingers

They continued to past the joint around, going through about two or three before they heard a yell

“JOHN, PAUL, RINGO”

It was Brian, they scrambled to hide the weed and smell but before they knew it the door to the room was opened

“Boys ‘cough’ oh god, really boys weed!”

They all started laughing, they were so high they wouldn’t care less that Brian just caught them taking illegal drugs 

“Hhh hello Bob...”

“Hey man... sorry we where just having a bit of fun”

“‘Sigh’ Paul, John and Ringo come with me you have things to do”

The three got up slightly stumbling and laughing, making Brian look even more disappointed

“What about me” George said

“Oh you got Nothin”

Brian walked out with the three boys, not long after he heard the front door shut. Leaving him alone and high... with Bob Dylan

He looked to the man, next to him

Bob had a weird glint in his eye as he looked back at George

A darkness that threatened to take over his movements, like a uncontrollable urge... could it be... lust

Bob started moving forward, almost crawling.

He placed a hand on George’s chest pushing him down as Dylan crawled on top of him

“You know what happens when I smoke weed?”

George is getting harder by the second as Bob straddles George’s hips, George can feel the bodge in Dylan’s pants again him

Bob leans down, nibbling at George’s ear “I get really, horny”

George moans rolling his hips up looking for friction

George has been dreaming about this for two years 

Bob started grinning down on George bodge with his own, moaning as he threw his head back lips slightly opened just like before but even better 

Bob leaned down again kissing George, it was messy but god if that wasn’t the best kiss he had ever gotten, Dylan began to kiss and suck on his neck leaving hickeys on every inch of his neck

“God your beautiful George” he moaned in response

He started moving his mouth down whispering comments and dirty words under his breath until he reached the start of Georges shirt

“Can I take this thing off?” Bob says pulling at a button

George whined at the loss of bobs mouth on his skin

“Please”

Bob moves his head down and bites the buttons off with his teeth

He reaches the last button near George crotch and takes the opportunity to nussal his nose against it

“Oh God Bobby”

Bob bite his last button and started to ravish his stomach with kisses 

he undoes the button of Georges pants, he moves and pulls of Georges pants with a few quick motions then jumps back on George, giving him another kiss. this time its more passionate as if they have known each other for years.

they pulled away and just looked at each other for a second 

bob pulled his shirt over his head, George ran his hands over his chest and belly. 

Bob moaned at the teasing touches being traced around his body 

Bob grabbed Georges wrists pining them above his head 

“that’s enough of that now’

George smirked, Bob had been teasing him the hole time, he though he should at least get a bit of teasing 

Bob undid his pants and tugged them off as fast as he could, jumping of the bed to his coat he had discarded when he entered the room earlier

George propped himself up on his elbows watching Bob

as he grabbed out a bottle of lube from his jacket, George Let a chuckle out

“So what, where you planning on fucking me?” George laughs

Bob heads back to the bed and gets back on top of George

“I may have been hoping to get you alone, yes” Bob says with a smirk

Bob got right back to the heated energy, pulling George’s underwear down to reveal his pre-cum dripping cock.

Bob took him in his hand and stroked him a few times

“Oh God, DYLAN”

Bob covers his fingers in lube, then circles them around George’s entrance

George raps his arms around Bobs neck burying his face in Bobs neck, breathing rapidly

Bob slips on finger in George felling him tense

“Are you okay”

“Yes” George muffled into his neck

He began pushing the finger further in, then began pumping them making moans flow out of George’s mouth

Bob pushes in another finger pushing in and out, stretching him out 

Bob pulled out his fingers, giving himself a few strokes before positioning himself so his tip was against George’s hole

He slowly slid in, George clawed the back of Bob, like a cat in heat

Bob move slowly until he was fully inside George, waiting for George to get familiar with the feeling of being filled

“Oh God, It hurts”

“It gets better, I Promise”

George is trying to get hold of his erratic breathing

“Please make it better”

With that Bob began to move looking for something in particular, then he finds it

“OH GOD, BOBBY”George practically screams out

Bobs found it, that little ball of nerves inside, that can make George feel good, his prostate 

Bob picks up his pace, hitting that spot every time, not missing once

Causing George to become a mess of moans and screams, his arms still wrapped around Bobs neck.

Before he knows it, his vision goes blurry and the tension that was building in his lower body had been undone, let free.

His arms went limp, falling from Bobs neck back to the bed.

As George went through his orgasm, Bob trusted uncontrollably riding George’s high. Then with one last deep thrust, he came deep inside the other.

He fell down on top of George, his arms fell weak during his own orgasm

After a second, Bob looked at George brushing the hair that had stuck to his face by sweat away

They looked into each other’s eyes, both down from they high of weed and there high of an orgasm

They final took in everything that had just happened

While George felt immense love for Bob and fully expected it, Bob he was scared. They had just met, how could he feel so much love for this one man, even if he had fallen for George when he saw him on the Ed Sullivan show... he didn't believe in shit like love at first sight

“Have you done that before... that was way to good to be your first time”

Bob smiled at George moving so that bob was on his back and George’s head layed on his chest

“Well I have with one other guy... but only one”

“Hhh well-“ they where interrupted by the door to the hotel room slamming open

“GEORGIE, BOBBY. WHERE ARE YOU”

Bob jumped out of bed, grabbing his under wear and pants shoving them on, George sat up watching this with a worried look

‘Oh god he’s leaving me’

John barreled into the room seeing a now only shirtless Bob and George covered in sheets holding them up to his chest

“Ha, I knew you two would fuck.. WHAT DID I SAY PAUL, LOOK THEY FUCKED”

George was mortified, oh god why John.

Bob grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, then his jacket

“ I uhh.... got to go” Bob basically ran out

Without even a look George’s way

... he was the first man George slept with and he didn’t even care to look at him or even say good bye before leaving... he just left


	2. Rattled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Jeff have a idea to start a band 
> 
> Jeff has a talk with Bob about George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took so long top get this chapter out, ive been bombarted by school work, also i hate this hatper i think its really shit so dont get your hopes high... hopfullly some of the chapters after this will be better.
> 
> peace and love

1988

George was sitting with his now good friend Jeff Lynne. In a studio, drinking beers. It was late, around 1:00 am. They where having pleasant conversation, then a idea popped into George’s head

“Jeff, we should start a band together” a drunk thought that slipped throw his mouth, not meant to be hear but it was anyway

Jeff laughed slightly, but the idea of having a band with a former Beatle would be awesome 

“Well who would we have in this little band of ours ay Georgie?”

They contemplated for a moment thinking

“What about Tom Petty”

“Yer yer... he’s good and Roy Orbison, always wanted to work with him”

“Oh yer Roy!”

A laugh fell from George’s lips “Bob Dylan too”

George felt as though the air had been pulled out of him as he chocked on a sip of beer

“What about him” 

“We should have him in our band” Jeff sounded excited.... he means it had been over two decades since they had sex and they have seen each other but it’s just been distant stares and weird hellos through conversation but nothin’ more

they hadn’t even talked about that night

Bob had ran away any time George tried to so he just stopped trying

“So George what about it. a band with Roy, Tom and Bob!”

“yer....I guess”

“hey Geo, why so weird about Dylan?”

thats all George remembers....

()()()()

The next morning George woke up in his bed, Jeff had crashed on his couch.

it was around 12:00 very unusual for George who wakes up at 5:30 most of the time 

His head was slightly pounding from a mild hangover, he hadn't drunken that much since the Beatle days.

He got up and walked out to the lounge in only his boxers, but stopped in his tracks at the sight that was in front of him

Jeff Lynne, Roy Orbison, Tom petty and Bob Dylan where sitting in the lounge on the two couches that faced each other

They all looked up at him making a pink blush cross his cheeks

“What are you all doin’ here” George said looking at Jeff trying so hard to avert his eyes from resting on Bob

“Well last night you said that we should start a band and we named these people so... I may have called them up”

“ha That’s all i remember of last night..”

Bob looks up at George

“I didn’t really expect to be asked to be in this band, you know with you people”

They all laughed except for George who had made the mistake of looking at Bob making eyes contact with him

Oh god it was like all those years ago when they first met, when they had sex... it feels so right but he knows it can’t be

“Earth to George and Bob” Tom says clicking his fingers in the air

They snapped from each other’s gaze to look at Tom

“So is everyone free next week from Monday to the next Wednesday... so 10 days”

They all nodded, looking at Jeff who was speaking

“So one song for each day, can we use your studio in your garage ,Bob?”

Bob nodded

“Well that’s that, we are in a band now”

“So what will we be called” Roy asked

Bob jumped to his feet “how about, Roy and the Boys!”

Everyone laughed at the childish way Bob spoke and he was jumping slightly in excitement

“Ok Bob, let’s try to think of others” Roy said with a giggle

“Oh come on it’s so good, it just glides of the tongue. Roy and the Boys”

Tom puts his head in his hands laughing

“Bob sit down”

They all laughed a bit longer

“Wait wait” Jeff started trying to calm everyone down as Bob sits on his chair looking grumpy

“How about... The Traveling Wilburys”

Bob snorted “where did you come up with that shit” he says sarcastically

They all laughed again

“Bob don’t be so grumpy, it’s a good name” this time George said it looking at Bob who smirked slightly at him

“Fine but only for you geo” George smiles before looking around the room again.

“So we are The Traveling Wilburys now”

They all looked around at each other with smiles, This was going to be interesting.

()()()()

Day 1

A knock on his door at the un-godly hour of 6:00 am don’t people know he sleeps in till 11:00

He pushes himself out of bed tosses on a white singlet then walks to the door with his boxers on.

The door swung open to reveal Jeff Lynne, holding his guitar, signature sunglasses on. he smiled at Bob who just groaned at him slightly as Jeff invited himself in

“You look like shit”

“Wow thanks mate. Why are you here so early? How are you even this awake this early?”

Bob shuts the door, rubbing his eyes 

Jeff laughs slightly “first not all people wake up at one in the afternoon.”

“I don’t wake up at one” 

“Secondly.. I need to talk to you about something”

they walked into Bobs garage slash studio, Jeff made himself comfy on the couch. “I’m getting dressed alright”

Bob ran upstairs, leaving Jeff alone in the studio

Jeff really isn't sure how Bob will take it and hes glad that George didn't remember but the night they had been drunk 

George had gotten really drunk and when he asked why he was so weird when he brought up Bob..... He needed to make sure Bob and George where okay 

Bob slaughters back into the room two beers in hand and sits next to Jeff handing him the a beer. 

“So what did you want to talk about?”

he take a sip from his bear, as he looks to Jeff.

“I wanted to talk about George... a few nights ago when me and him taklked about the band it was me who brang up you....and well george was really hammered and doesnt remember it but he told me what happened whenm you two first met..” Bobs looked away felling slightly pissed, that had been over two decades ago, why should it matter 

“Look, that was-”

“I know it was years ago and i thought it would be fine but, when we all met up to tak about it... lets just say your not exactly the best a hidding your stares, so i just want to make sure your not going to do anything stupid”

dam he had notice the staring.... Bob just coulnt help himself when it came to George, he was beutiful inside and out but for some reason his brain kept telling him it was wrong

“Jeff, I wont do anything stupid. I can handel myself alright” jeff opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by a knock on the door

they both got up, Bob opened the door to an excited Roy Orbison, a tired looking Tom Petty and a Beatiful dishevaled George Harrison. God he looked beautiful, Bob cant help but stare 

hes just said he would be fne but evidently he wasnt, a fake couch and nudge came from beside him pulling him out of the transe.

“oh, right. come on in guys” they walked through the door they went to the studio and began to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it   
the next chapter will be out once i havew the time 
> 
> peace and love


	3. Inside Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geroge and Bob have a small talk and Roy gives Bob some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I havent posted in a little i should be posting a little more often now but don't hold me to that claim

It was th fith day and he had been avoiding George quite obiously.  
Just hoped the other guys hadnt realized  
Suddenly walking out of a room when George walks in is a bit incriminating But it's been hard, all he wants to do is be around George but he knows he just cant control himself

It was 3am he just couldnt sleep, it was rough.  
He hasnt had to deal with his feelings for George in decades  
But know the only thing going though his mind is George Swirling like a wherlpool in an ocean of thoughts  
Flashes of George in his mind, of the sounds he made, of the bare body he got the privilege of seeing years ago.  
Of his beatiful laugh and smile that could make Bob happy in an instant, It was beautiful. But...he was straight How could he feel this for George..... a man

He sat on the patio on a two seater chair watching the slow rise of the sun as the stunning colours dipped up into the remaining darkness of the night  
The door slowly creaked open with a load squeak  
Bob turn his head as he stamped out his cigarette  
It was George  
"Couldnt sleep" Bob asked looking back to the sun rise "Yer..... Just have to much on my mind"

George sat next to Bob, visibly Bob shuffled to the side and tensing  
George looked down at his hand figeting "Ya' know just because we fucked doesnt mean you have to hate me"  
it felt as though a strick of lightning had struck him, Bob dosnt hate him, he could never hate George.  
Bob looked at geroge he looked as though he was about to cry... "I dont hate you George"  
"Yes you do" George looks up at Bob allowing him to see the tears in his eyes. 

A stray tear fell from georges eye "why do you keep ignoring me constantly, not even talking to me, Why Bob?"  
his tears are falling at full pelt now  
George attempes to keep carm but his voice continues to give in to small sobs and sniffles "Ahh I dont know George" 

Bob covers his face with his hands, how could he do this to George, the most beatifly nice person in the world "  
"I just, you are so.... I dont know, your constantly on my mind, I havent stopped thinking about you for two decades"  
George looks at his with a small smile his tear subsiding as he wipped his eyes "you still think of me?"  
"I cant stop ,Geo" Bob looks so vonerable, this is the most truth he's ever told.

George cant stop, he wraps his arms around Bob, buring his face in the nape of Bobs neck  
Bob tensed for a second before relaxing into the hold  
"Can we be friends" George muffled into Bobs neck  
"Yer Geo, we can be friends" Bob wrapped his arms around George, holding him in a tight hug, they let go of each other after a long....long hug 

George rests his head on Bobs shoulder, his eyes flutter close.  
His breath slowed down to a normal pace as he falls asleep on Bobs shoulder 

Bob wrapped his arm around Georges shoulder, pulling him closer.  
You could still see the stains of tears on his face.  
Bob closed his eyes letting himself fall asleep with the most perfect person in his arms 

()()()() 

"Well isnt this a cute sight"  
Was the words George woke up to  
his legs intertangeled with the body beneath him. 

George was laying on Bobs chest.  
He could hear Bobs heart beat But when he opened his eyes he found Roy, Tom and Jeff all looking down on them as they layed there  
"So what happened here?" Jeff asked naturally  
A rough voice comes from beanth him "We are friends, now" It was Bob, he was awake  
"Well we need to record our song so get up lets go" 

George pulled himself up, running his hands through his hair to neaten it up as he stood.  
He streached his back probably not the best idea to sleep on a small padio chair all night..  
Bob sat up streching, Roy sat down next to him. "yall' go on in, me and Bob will be in, in a second" they all knodded while Bob looked confused, what did Roy have to say 

Bob and George smiled at each other before the others left for some breakfast or lunch it was pretty late.  
Bob looked to the side to see a smiling Roy beside him  
"So Bobbys got a little problem now hasnt he?" bob let out a breathy laugh  
"I guess you can say that"  
"look, Im not an idiot and Ive had alot of experience seeing people who are in love...  
now, I dont judge. If you love someone you love em'. And any dimwhit could see that you and George love eachother."

love, it stuned Bob to the core...... he loved George... he must 

"All i wanted to say was that, someone like George.  
a loving, caring person.....someone else is going to find him,  
hes not going to be around forever and ontop of that hes not stupid,  
one day hes going to wake up and relize that he cant sit around  
waiting for you to love him, he will just get up and leave" 

Bob sat in silence, taking in all the informaton...it was so confusing for Bob 

Why did he have to fall for George?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it   
I know it was really short but i think i just needed it to help build their relationship


	4. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get drunk

He had been tossing what Roy said over in his head for days now still not knowing what the fuck to do 

he was leaving tomorrow morning, all he had to do was make it through this last day  
They where on the balcony, it was 3:12 pm, they had just finished the last song  
sitting on double chairs jeff sat next to Tom, Geroge sat next to Bob and Roy sat on a single chair all around the small coffie table

“Oh, this is nice an’t it boys” Roy had the biggest smile on his face as he looked out at the forest, sipping his beer  
They all hummed in agreement, they where all proud. They had just finnished an album, a pretty good one if they did say themselves  
But then Tom Petty spoke up “well, since we did Finnish the album today let’s celebrate” he said enthusiasticly, standing up from his seat going inside

He came out a few minutes later with five glasses, two bottles of whiskey and one bottle of tequila  
They all shook their heads at the three bottle that where placed in the middle of the table  
It was no surprise that Tom was the one to bring up a bit of partying, he was the youngest  
Bob couldn’t help but notice the gleam in Jeff’s eye as Tom looked at him.... they have been acting weird for a while now.... 

great how could he be running around with a young little thing like Tom Petty then tell Bob off for looking at George....  
Well he knew what the difference was but still!

“Ok, so I have a game”

“No we are not playing any drinking games, we aren’t all as young as you anymore Tommy”

“No, just hear me out. It will be a simple game of Never Have I Ever. Everyone has a glass of whiskey, each time you haven’t done something you take a drink of whiskey but if we have done it. You take one shot of tequila”  
You could hear them all sigh at the youngests exitment

“Oh, Come on guys. Gotten to old to keep up with me”

“Tom your 37 I’m only 3 years older than you...”

“ But Jeffffffffff” Tom replyed in a whiney tom with pouty lips and puppy dog eyes  
Jeff sighed rubbing his face “Fine Tom”  
No surprise, Jeff was the first to cave to Toms idea

“Ahh yes lov- I mean Jeff”  
Tom looks down blushing hard

“Dont worry you two it’s not like you have to hide it, we all have been noticing you two and my room is right next to mine so.... thin walls” Roy laughs  
Tom blushes harder cover his face with his hands  
Everyone laughed slightly except for Jeff who leaned over hugging Tom giving him a kiss in the cheek

“Owwww, you two are so cute” Bob said in a mocking tone

“Oh yer Bob cause you never fucked a friend did you” Jeff shot back look directly at Bob  
You could hear George audibly choke oh his beer

“Anyway who else is in? Come on Bob, George, Roy”

A collective sigh ran through the air before everyone agreed  
Making A happy Tom Petty somehow happier  
“Yayy, this is going to be so fun”

The fact that Tom was acting like a little school girl with excitement made everyone smile. It had been a while since all the young days when they played stupid games like this.  
Tom picked up the whiskey pouring a large portion of whiskey into each glass then poured a medium portion of tiquela into the shot glasses  
He put a shot and a glass infront of everyone at the table

“ok, never have I ever.....” a smirk came to Toms face “had a threesome”  
all took a shot while Tom had a sip of wisky “your turn Jeff”

“never have I ever meet the queen of england”  
George was the only to shoot this time, next was Roy who seemed to have a mischevious smile on his face 

“never have i ever kissed a man” they all groan as they all take a shot once again while Roy was laughing being the only person who hasnt fucked another wilbury  
now George “Never have I ever... written a song called all along the watchtower” Bob shot George a playful glare knowing that he was being targeted 

the game when on for a long time  
it is now 10:00 pm, Roy had long gone to sleep, while Tom and Jeff where basiclly making out on their double chair , grinding and kiss  
Bob and George are the only left playing

Bob shoots a look at the other two when Tom moaned as Jeff sucked on his neck

Bob picked up his wisky and threw the ivory liquid all over the Jeffs and Toms heads 

“ay you two, we dont want to have to watch you fuckin’, get a bloody room” Bob slured being as drunk as he is

“ well fine i will get a room” Jeff got off Tom turning around picking him up bridal style making the drunkin Tom Giggle like mad as he was carried to Jeffs room 

then it was silent and the coming realisation that the two of them hadn’t been alone for the whole recording of the album  
The only sound was the swaying wind and the gentle sound of wind chimes

“So, how do you think the album is”  
Bobs head shot up looking a bit surprised at the sudden sound

“Oh, I think it’s pretty good. I’m just glad that you and Jeff wrangled us all up to do this”  
George looked at Bob for the first time they looked directly into each others eyes  
George being as drunk as he was

“I love you Bob”  
George wrapped his arms around his shoulders with no resistance from Bob

“I think about that day all the time, I can’t live without you Bobby.... I love you”  
It was like an instant reaction to hearing the one thing he’s always wanted to hear

“I love you too, Geo”  
At that George leaned forward planting a kiss on Bobs lips  
Bob immediately kissed back, it soon turned into a fight for dominance. Unlike the first time George won, pushing Bob down making him submit  
George then pulled him up off the chair in the cold night leading him back to his room

Before he knew George aggressively pushed Bob into his room closing the door behind...

//////

As he slowly opens his eye felling a weight pressed behind him  
He sees the morning light streaming threw the window it couldn’t be earlier than 4am  
A unfamiliar pain radiated from his ass, as he turned on his back realising that the arm around his chest was not his but George’s  
Sleeping soundly like the beautiful creature he is, Bob didn’t deserve him why would he. He ran away once why did George come back, why

Bob was slowly starting to freak out remember he had told George that he loved him (which he does)  
He can’t stay he’ll just hurt George, it’s only right that he leaves  
Taking his own advice Bob slowly slips from the comforting grip of the perfection that is George Harrison

Slowly walking back to his room completely naked, then packed his bags got dressed and walked out of his room around 4:45

He stopped infront of George’s room twirling the note he wrote to Geo in his hands, sighing as he thinks oh Roys advice  
'oneday he going to wake up and realise he cant wait anylonger'  
to Bob today would be that day  
sneaking into the room placing it on the bedside table taking one look at Geo before walking out with tears streaming from his eyes...  
why did this have to be so hard

//////

George woke with a warming feeling that remained from last night ever since bob said he loved him... he really loved him  
He didn’t just leave, he was just scared but he loved him, he reached out to kiss bob on the back of the head.... where’s bob?

He looked around to see the person sized dint in his bed sitting up to let the blankets slip down his chest (covered in hickys and bite marks from the night) looking to the bed side table, a note... picking it up and reading it

‘Dear George  
I had a great time last night, but... I’m sorry I can’t do this, we can’t do this anymore I hope we can still be friends?’  
George ripped up the note throwing it to floor before curling up and crying, just sobbing into the sheets

“HES GONE, HE LEFT ME AGAIN!”  
“HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID”

he stayed there for hours crying curled up into himself, all the other wilburys tryed to help but where unsuccessful.

George was broken... again.... even worse then the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, umm this took a while and im sorry to say its most likley i will take just as long or longer for the next chapter but ehh
> 
> sorry if i kept you waiting i will honistly be surprised if anyone still reads this but if you do you amazing have a great day  
ps. my grammer, spelling and overall writting is really shit so im sorry about that too


End file.
